


Connection

by Mystradigans, SubliminalWriter



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Honeymoon, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: Part two of Mystradigans wedding fic.





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mystradigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Something Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102826) by [Mystradigans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystradigans/pseuds/Mystradigans). 



Kat stirs away, arm sliding across the bed to find her wife’s body to no avail. Opening her eyes, she sighs when Adena is nowhere to be found; until memories of last night flood her tired mind.

_In the darkness of the room, Kat finds herself thrown into a spiral of nerves, watching as her wife begins to fiddle with her wedding gown. Who would have thought, her married; a once noncommittal nomad void of feelings. Look at her now, though, married and feeling._

_“You don’t have to be nervous Kat,” Adena walks toward her, pulling her in a loving embrace. Kat hears her, she hears the tenderness in Adena’s attempt to calm her nerves, but still, her mind calculated unconventional thoughts._

_“You’re thinking too hard. Baby, this is our wedding night,” Adena peers at her, leaning in for a kiss._

_“You’re right. This is our wedding night,” Kat pauses, eyes examining Adena when she draws her head back, “And all I want to right now is get you out of this gown.”_

_Batting thick lashes, Adena pulls Kat back in for another kiss as her hands settle around her wife’s neck. Kat’s hands find themselves gripping roughly at Adena’s hips, drawing her in until they are nearly inseparable._

_“I would really love that,” Adena sighs, Kat's hands slid from hips to shoulders in a matter of seconds. She fumbles with the zipper of Adena’s gown while Adena fingers scratch at her scalp, forcing her head back lightly._

_A moan for a moan as both women undress in the middle of the room; tonight wasn’t about wild sex, or even just getting off, no tonight was about worshiping each other. It’s passionate intimacy through the act of lovemaking, and there was not an ounce of doubt that Kat would be making love to her wife tonight._

_Confidence, one of the many things Adena has help Kat come into, way back when, but tonight this confidence Kat has, still somewhat overshadowed by a seed of doubt, would be the initiator. Adena makes Kat feel secure in all things, always having her back when it counted most; all Kat wanted to do was show her why she chose the right woman to build a life with._

_Feverish kisses turn into a full-blown make-out when Adena suddenly backs her up until her legs hit the side of the resort’s bed, pushing her down lightly._

_Lips part as both women breathe heavily, looking at one another, Kat's hand shoots out to bring Adena near, nails dragging down the bare skin of Adena’s clenching abdomen._

_“Come here.”_

_A simple command Adena follows, climbing on top of Kat immediately pressing their lips back together. Kat groans feeling Adena wetness on her bare thigh; a sudden need to have Adena on her back is driving Kat now. Adena, her head thrown back, moans at the feeling of Kat’s fingers finding her clit through the wet folds, pressing down on it._

_“I want you so bad,” Kat exhales against the flush skin of Adena’s neck, tongue peeking out to taste her...her wife._

_"Then have me.”_

_Kat flips their position until Adena is on her back, hand seeking out for something to hold while Kat runs her nails down Adena’s side before landing on bent knees. A slow drag of close thighs exposes Adena to Kat, who presses soft kisses along the inside of those same thighs, driving Adena to insanity._

_Overtime kisses become swipes of a warm tongue then downright sucking of flesh as Kat works each thigh until Adena is a quivering mess beneath her._

_“Kat, baby please,” Adena pleads._

_A wanton desire evident by Kat’s taunting tongue has Adena balling up a fist as she looks down at her wife’s between her legs._

_“I want to take my time with you, babe. There’s no need to rush this,” Kat answers, wiping her cheek seeing as Adena wetness has begun to drip down on to cotton sheets._

_A frustrated sigh leaves swollen lips as Adena again looks down at Kat once more, a scowl running across her forehead._

_“Kat we have our entire-”_

_Rendered speechless, Adena’s toes curl at the feeling of Kat sucking wet folds then blowing on her overheated sex. Being like this now, in-between Adena legs on their wedding night brings back the memory of the first time Kat went down on Adena; a truly iconic moment between the duo._

_Mouth open wide, Adena springs up at the feeling of a tongue pushing its way into her, walls squeezing around the pink muscle while Adena arms wrap around a head of dark curls. Her hips have a mind of their own, though, bucking into Kat’s mouth encouraging her to keep up her ministrations because she is close to peaking._

_She wants to speak, but her mind will not permit it, so she depends on her boisterous moans to uplift Kat further until she begins to spasm._

  _Body tenses in jubilation as her thighs lock around Kat’s head, keeping her in place as she rides the waves of pleasure out, with Kat’s help of course. Sated, Adena unlocks her legs, falling back into silk sheets whilst Kat joins her seconds later, wrapping her arms around her._

_“That was amazing Kat,” Adena turns in Kat’s arms until they are face to face then forehead to forehead, reveling in the moment of their first act of sex as a married couple._

_“I thought about the first time I went down on you...needless to say I wanted, no needed, to hear you moan like that again.”_

_“Now it’s my turn,” Kat swallows in a harsh manner at the tone in Adena voice._

_She holds Kat’s arms above her head while her other hand trails down sticky thighs and what lies between them, swiping up Kat’s wetness before bringing it to her lips; eyes twinkling in mischief when she notices she has Kat’s attention._

  _“Spread-”_

_She doesn’t finish her instructions seeing as Kat is already spreading her thighs apart, wanting Adena to touch her again. She feels Kat’s wetness run down her inner thighs as her fingers find their way back to what they wanted most whilst releasing Kat’s arms, stationing them above Kat’s head._

_“Wow, Baby you are so wet. Maybe I should take my time with you,” She hears, but knows Adena wouldn’t dare tease her right now._

_“I could always pin you down.”_

_“If you say so, Kat.”_

  _Adena slides one then two fingers into Kat, using her palm to apply pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves. The inactive hand finds itself wrapped around Kat’s throat, a light squeeze sends Kat’s spiraling, wrapping her hands around the hand on her throat as her hips push back into skillful fingers._

  _A chant of curses repressed by the lack of air has Kat eyes rolling back,  tapping the bed as she spasms. Just before her tremors subside, Adena releases her. She inhales in deeply before finding herself clutching onto Adena again as a second orgasm ripples its way through her body, so toe-curling and earth-shattering that Kat is practically half asleep as well as sated._

_When Adena removes her fingers again, she cleans them while Kat watches; eyes half lulled, pulling Adena into her afterward._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

Kat smiles at the memory, stretching, as her tired limbs begin to wake. Adena was no longer in bed, but the sound of a teapot whistling indicates where her wife had gone when she woke up.

Kat searches for a t-shirt and a pair of underwear then goes in search of her wife. Following the sound of dishes tapping against one another.

In the kitchen, Kat finds Adena cooking breakfast; completely unaware of her presence as she smoothly dances to the radio. What was playing, Kat has no clue, but she did know that the song was Persian. Just after her early morning salutes, Adena plays music to help start the day and while Kat had no idea what the words meant, not yet anyway, she was no stranger to rhythm, so dancing along with Adena to the beat of a Persian song was nothing new to Kat.

She watches for a minute as Adena sways her hips to the beat of the song, adding a head bob and shimmies her shoulders too.

Her wife is so damn cute, but also hot and the way she moves begins to turn Kat on.

Adena turns around, frying pan in hand nearly having a heart attack when her eyes land on Kat.

“You scared me,” Adena sets the pan down then holds her knees as her heart rate returns to its regular beating.

“I would have made my presence known, but that was too cute to miss,” Kat laughs as Adena holds her hands out.

“Dance with me,” Kat takes the outstretched hand, spinning Adena until her back is pressed against her.

Arms wrap around Adena’s midriff, Kat burying her face in a warm neck, inhaling her wife's scent while also setting the pace. Kat leads, Adena follows, both women moving as one as the radio plays song after song.

Kat didn’t mind being like this for the rest of her life, holding Adena, who had begun grinding, in her arms like this. Kat holds back a moan, catching on to Adena's game.

“You're not slick, Baby,” Kat whispers in her ear, hands roaming down the length of Adena’s clothed body. They stop just below her belly button then move back up until she's cupping Adena's breast.

A groan leaves wet lips as Kat pinches Adena’s nipples through the flimsy material of her button-up shirt.

“Baby, do something.”

It wasn't a command more so a plea, but nonetheless, Kat hoist Adena up into her arms placing her down on the first surface they had come into contact with.

She made a mental note to have the maid bleach the counter after this visit because they were definitely going to use this countertop more often.

“You know I like it when you say please,” A teasing tongue sidings its way up inner thighs, switching alternately until Kat spots the dark patch on the blue lace boy shorts.

Adena breath hitches when Kat tentatively licks the material, eyes rolling back when she hooks a finger under them then pull the lace material off.

Biting her lip, Adena fights the statement by rolling her hips into Kat's tongue, though this only causes Kat to hold down her thighs while she teases her.

She kisses her kneecaps then down her calf massaging her feet as she goes back up, standing so that she towers over her.

Brown meets brown in an intense stare as both women try to get the other to make a move first, but Kat didn't come to play fair; Adena, well she never did play fair, so she didn't mind.

Kat had to one-up her wife, so she breaks the stare while one hand travels up Adena's back until it's tangled in the black mane, yanking her head backward.

With new unmarked territory, Kat attacks her throat with soft nips, biting every time Adena holds back a moan.

She felt the woman begin to break, keeping up her ministrations until Adena uttered the words she was looking for.

“Okay, you win Kat. Please.”

Kat winks, allowing Adena to push her head down until she’s on her knees. The first lick is to tease Adena; to let her know that Kat was still in charge right now. The second lick was just to piss Adena off because she knew how much Adena wanted her right now. Then she finally gives in tasting the wetness of her wife, who had started to grow loud as she kisses wet folds and sucked on her clit.

Adena wants to swear but finding the words to do so proceed difficult as she basked in the feeling of Kat's tongue on her.

She looks down only to find Kat staring up at her, something Kat loved to do whenever she ate her out.

It was a turn on watching Kat enjoy her like she had been a real five-course meal, and she also came a whole lot harder when she watches Kat watch her.

Her back arches off of the cabinet, hands gripping the countertop as her body prepares itself for release.

It was like somewhere deep inside her, a fire had begun to boil as muscles tightening, so she wraps her legs around Kat's back pulling her in closer.

She throws her head back, not caring that she hit the cabinet behind her, moving wildly as she reaches her peak.

Kat licks up as much as she can of the withering women before the tremors subside and she is released once more.

“That was fun,” Adena looks at Kat, eyes drooping as she catches her breath.

“I'll say, so how about breakfast.”

Adena laughs, Kat is always hungry; she would eat you out of a house and home if you let her.

“I'll warm up the food, you go get cleaned up.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

“I'm getting you back after breakfast.”

“I'm okay with that, honey.”

Kat comes out of the bathroom, pulling Adena close before kissing her deeply.

When broken apart, she stares into her eyes before uttering, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
